German Patent Application No. DE 197 05 463 A1 describes a method for operating an internal combustion engine where fuel is supplied into a combustion chamber with the aid of an injection valve. In the method, the pressure in a combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine is measured. A correction-value determinator ascertains whether the maximum value of the combustion chamber pressure is greater than a predefined threshold value. If this is the case, a setpoint value for the start of the fuel injection, which is ascertained by a setpoint input, is corrected correspondingly, preferably in the direction of retarding the start of injection. This is meant to ensure that the maximum value of the combustion chamber pressure becomes smaller again than the threshold value.
Diesel combustion engines, in particular, are often configured in such a way that, at high engine speeds, it is not only ensured that the maximally permissible combustion chamber pressure is achieved, but also the maximally allowed temperature in the discharge zone of the internal combustion engine. If the start of injection is thereupon retarded in order to restrict the maximum combustion chamber pressure, then this may lead to a further increase in the temperature in the discharge zone. The maximally permissible temperature in the discharge zone may thereby be exceeded. This may lead to damage in the discharge zone of the internal combustion engine, for instance in an exhaust-gas turbocharger downstream from the internal combustion engine.